


Breaking Chains

by Captain_Holland



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Badass Matt Murdock, Explicit Language, Kilgrave is T-Bag, Lots of humor too, M/M, No actual Rape/Non-con, Prison Break AU, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Vladimir is adorable, Vladimir is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Holland/pseuds/Captain_Holland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt Murdock's best friend Foggy is sent to death row for a string of murders he did not commit, it was only a matter of time before Matt would come up with a big plan to break Foggy out. That he has to give up his secret identity for it is just the beginning of his problems. </p><p> <i>"What the hell were you thinking? You're the prettiest man in the room and on top of that you're blind! You might as well just pull down your pants already and bend over right here right now!"</i></p><p> <i>"Foggy!" Matt said half amused half shocked.</i></p><p>AKA Kilgrave is T-Bag, Will Simpson is the asshole CO and Vladimir is Vladimir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every Inhuman in the prison still have their powers, but can't use them. Matt is still blind, but because of his known powers he was allowed in an 'ordinary' prison. Or better said, people hate and fear the Inhumans so much that they don't care.
> 
> English is not my first language so please bear with me. Also, although there will be many elements from Prison Break in this, this will not be a complete rehash of Prison Break just with different characters. This will still be it's own story. You don't have to have watched PB to understand this fic.

"And... We're done!"

With a last swipe of a cloth over Matt's irritated skin, the woman in front of him sat back. He could feel her eyes practically burning into him. Normally Matt would've felt very conscious under such close scrutiny, but considering Lisa spent some long hours to get his very detailed tattoo right he did not mind the attention.

"Thank you, Lisa. I really appreciate that you did this for me."

"You're thanking me? I should thank _you_ for letting me make this beauty. It doesn't happen often that clients bring in their own design. And when it _does_ happen, it's usually a really crappy drawn bird or something." Lisa snorted and Matt could hear the loud snap of her putting her latex gloves off. Matt merely smiled and stood up from his chair. 

Matt paid in cash, just as he had promised her. She accepted the money with a soft 'thank you', and he was already walking towards the door with his walking cane in front of him when she spoke up again behind him. He knew that she had wanted to say something for a while now - he had heard her heartbeat speed up slightly sometimes during their appointments, which indicated she wanted to ask him something. But she never did, until now. 

"Mr. Murdock- Eh, if you don't mind me asking-"

"The tattoo is meant for someone else to see. Not for myself obviously," he added with a quick smile. "And to answer your likely second question: Someone else drew the design for me. Of course. Goodnight and goodbye, Lisa."

With a small nod of his head, Matt Murdock turned around and left. He shook his cane to it's full length and tapped the ground in front of him as he walked down the sidewalks of New York for what would be the very last time. 

 

\--------

 

The bus ride was a hell. It seemed fitting for the place they were going to. The scent of sweat and fear hung heavy in the air and Matt got a headache from all the loud and fast heartbeats of the other men. His senses got an overload and for not the first time he was grateful that at least _one_ of his senses did not work.

Matt always got car sick in vehicles. Now was not an exception. Still, he somehow managed not to throw up in the lap of his burly neighbour for the whole length of the trip. Sooner than he expected the bus took a turn and slowed down before stopping in front of what Matt assumed was the gate of the prison before it drove a little further to stop again.

"Alright ladies, move it! We don't have all day and we all want to have our supper, don't we?" The voice was loud and raspy and Matt flinched a little before he could stop himself. His neighbour stood up and walked into the hallway and Matt had to hurry to follow him before he fell on his face because of the chains around their ankles. 

Matt followed the other men outside and held his hands extended in front of him to make sure he wouldn't bump into the person in front of him. Something told him that the guy would not appreciate that if it happened, Matt being blind or not. Matt never thought he would ever say it, but he wasn't in friendly New York City anymore. Here he had to watch his back at all times, or he would feel a knife pierce his skin before he could say 'sorry'. 

As they shuffled forward slowly, Matt became aware of shouts from his left. Prisoners, watchin the new inmates stream in. He clenched his jaw involuntarily when he heard some remarks that were clearly meant for him.

"Yo Lennon, where is McCartney?"

"I'm gonna get you John Lennon! Imagine _this_ , sweetheart!" 

Matt couldn't see what he meant, but he could take a guess listening to the catcalls and the laughter that followed. 

_Think about the cause. Think about the reason you're here._

Matt took a deep breath and let it out again slowly. He instantly felt better. Yes, it was going to be tough for hom here. But Foggy was here too, somewhere. Alone and innocent amongst hundreds of animals. And people like Matt, who had the misfortune of getting their powers discovered. Sometimes before they even realized they _had_ powers. Humans and Inhumans. Innocents and criminals of the highest rank. It was strange and sickening that those opposites got treaten as the same in here, but it was reality and Matt just had to deal with it. There was no going back now. He had to find Foggy as soon as possible, and then-

"I'm gonna kill you Murdock!" A familair voice suddenly shouted to his right. "Don't you think I won't do it! I'm already sentenced to death so I've got nothing to lose! God, you suck man."

Matt smiled broadly. _Found him._ He wanted to yell something back, let Foggy know everything was under control, but he couldn't do that with all these people around. His smile disappeared when he felt hands roughly take of his handcuffs, and he got pushed forward into a building. His shoes slipped on the tiles inside but he managed not to fall over like and look like a complete idiot. For a minute he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, but then the hands returned and they dragged him further into the room.

"Name?"

The voice came from somewhere below. A person sitting down, behind a desk of some sorts. 

"Murdock. Matt Murdock."

The next twenty minutes he got manhandled from one room to another. He had to hand in his glasses and take of his clothes so he could get inspected. Matt got his glasses back, but only because he pleaded that he needed them to protect his eyes from the sun. Whi was not a lie. He also got two sets of prison clothing with a pillow, toothpaste and toothbrush and a bar of soap. He got assigned to wing A and was taken there immediately. No one bothered to tell him about his surroundings, so Matt had to use his senses and his memory to get a map inside his head. 

"Are you scared, newbie?" The guard who was escorting Matt to his cell sounded neutral: there were no audible traces of malice or anything else in his voice. Matt thought a moment of what to say.

"Who isn't?"

"Not what I asked." The guard made him stop abruptly and he figured they had reached their destination. "Open cell 26!" 

An affirmative was yelled back and a buzzing noise filled the room. Judging from the sounds above him, there where two floors of cells above Matt's. His cell was thankfully on the ground floor, so he wouldn't have to worry about taking the stairs and getting thrown over the railing without excuse. After the long bus ride and impressions of the prison, there was only one real obstacle he had to face today: his cell mate. Friend or foe? Human or Inhuman? 

"Looks like you finally found yourself a new play toy, Murdertomb. Good luck with him, son." The last part was directed at Matt and he felt a hand smack down on his back. It was still stinging when the cell door closed behind Matt again with the same buzzing sound. 

He felt rather than heard a figure jump down from the top bunk and stare at him. Matt's hands became clammy when he heard the grin in the voice of the man when he spoke up. 

"Well well. Aren't you a charming fellow!" lilted the man with a clear British accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy are best friends in this fic, like on the show, but Matt has not come across any other character in this fic yet. So he has never fought Vladimir and he doesn't know Karen and Claire (yet).

Getting into prison was the easy part. It was what came after that needed Matt’s utmost concentration and wits to pull off. From the second that Foggy called him up with his ‘one phone call’ right at the police station Matt began thinking of ways to get his best friend out of jail. But all to no prevail. He had to stand by and watch Foggy get locked up in the highest security prison of the country. Foggy, a man that couldn’t even steal a piece of candy from the candy store before his massive guilt kicked in. Multiple accounts of coldblooded homicide on innocent people? It would’ve been hilarious if the situation wasn’t so grim and very much real.

So yeah, getting into prison? Easy. How to survive in there as a blind man (even with his abilities) and get Foggy out of there (the most well guarded prison of the country)? Not so much. Stealing the blueprints of the prison and getting them tattooed on his skin already took _months_ of planning and designing. Which wasn’t easy for a man who can only see flames dancing in front of his eyes.

But now he could not think about all that because Matt had a problem. A very _real_ problem. His cellmate. The first thing that Matt screwed up and he was how long inside already? One hour? He had stupidly assumed that they would be mild on him because of the whole blind thing and put him with someone that is _anyone but freaking Kilgrave._

Kilgrave had a bit of a reputation in Hell’s Kitchen. Although Matt had never come across him as Daredevil, he had heard of him. And none of it was good. 

“Eh…” Matt said stupidly trying to get a hold on the situation again. This was just a minor setback. He could handle Kilgrave. His mind controlling had no effect anymore thanks to the medication they had put Kilgrave on. Physically Matt could easily overpower him. Still, that did not mean he was comfortable to be in a very confined space with a murderer and rapist and full time creep.

Air moved close to his face and before he could react he felt his glasses glide of his nose into the hands of Kilgrave. 

“Ah! This is a very nice pair of glasses. How the hell could you keep them? The guards are known to just _snatch_ away every piece of belonging of an inmate. Must have paid a certain price for it, didn’t ya?” Kilgrave’s smirk was evident in his voice. Matt’s hands clenched and he wished he could just punch the man in the face to shut him up. But that would attract unwanted attention to him and then his whole plan could fall apart like a very unstable house of cards. 

Matt turned his head away from the dark purplish flames that engulfed Kilgrave and instead stared at the wall. It wouldn’t be too long before people found out that Daredevil was incarcerated today and even less time before they found out that there was a blind man amongst them now. If he was lucky, his fellow inmates would never even _think_ about the possibility that those two men could be one. For as long as Matt had the element of surprise, he had power. 

Matt sighed deeply at last and set his stuff down on the ground and then held his hand extended in front of him. “Could I have them back please?” He asked as pleasantly as possible without showing through how badly he actually wanted them back. His glasses eased the bright flames in his vision somewhat and without them he was bound to get an head ache once he got outside in the blazing sun for the yard hour.

Kilgrave was silent for a few moments, which was a nice change. But silence meant that he was thinking of something that could most definitely _not_ be good for Matt. He could hear a faint rustling and creaking of bed springs and figured that Kilgrave must have jumped up on the top bunk. With Matt’s glasses still dangling from his spidery fingers, if Matt’s senses were correct. They almost always were. 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Kilgrave drawled in a voice that made Matt want to peal his own skin off, “it doesn’t seem really fair that you get special privileges in here. You know, equality and all that? But tell you what; you can have them back if you do… a favor for me.” 

Matt could already guess what that favor might be. Ignoring Kilgrave, he made sure that he didn’t let the man have a good look at his eyes as Matt gathered up his things from the ground and put them away as best as he could without making it too obvious that he couldn’t see. All the while he could feel eyes burning a hole in his back and Matt couldn’t help but tense his shoulders. Kilgrave was being remarkably quiet, which made Matt walking over to the bars and looking outside a lot easier. 

Maybe _pretending_ to look outside was a more accurate description, but the fact remained that he had to scout out his surroundings and think things through. He wasn’t panicking, not yet, but he was dangerously close to it. Against his knowledge that Kilgrave was no match for him, Matt still managed to feel intimidated by the man. Now he had two problems to find a solution for. Both of them had to do with Kilgrave, which meant that if he could take care of Kilgrave he could kill two birds with one stone. 

Being patient was all he could do right now. He had to quickly accept that his freedom was very limited now and that his every move was being watched. If not, the whole plan would fail and he would first have to witness his best friend die in a horrible way and after that sit out the rest of his life in prison. 

\---

His first night in prison was horrible. The moment the lights were out the crying began. At first Matt thought it were just a few new inmates like him who finally realized that they were in prison and that there was no way out. They had never dressed up as a superhero and were no gangsters. Which meant they had no idea just how bad the world really was until they got put behind bars. 

Matt wouldn’t even blame them if that was the case. But then he heard kicking and punches coming down on a defenseless face and he twisted his hands in his thin sheets. This was another thing Matt had to deal with, he thought feverishly; he couldn’t help people anymore. He could hear everything, but the few pieces of metal in the door prevented him from coming to the rescue. 

If Matt hadn’t done this to himself he would’ve thought that God was punishing him: he had to listen to _everything_ but could do absolutely nothing about it. 

Something brushed over his arm and with incredible speed Matt scratched at the hand that was dangling in front of his face but he hadn’t noticed earlier because of the person who was now sobbing quietly in a cell above him. 

Instead of a cry of pain, which Matt was hoping for, there was just a high-pitched giggle and a voice that mock-whispered; “Welcome to paradise, little fish.”

\---

 

Yard time. One hour in the morning, one hour in the afternoon. Matt hadn’t realized how much he had missed the outside until he set foot on the grass of the prison yard and he could finally breathe in clean air again without being overwhelmed by fumes of sharp smelling sweat and metallic blood and other substances he did not want to think about if he could help it.

Inmates were not allowed too close to the fence, so Matt had to concentrate on where it was so he would not trigger a warning shot from one of the guards up in the towers. Again, attracting attention was something he should always avoid at all times.

It was a nice late summer day, but without his glasses Matt had to held his hand above of his eyes so that he could avoid getting a major head ache from the sun. The world was burning as happily as ever, if not a little brighter than usual.

“Matt! Psst, Matt! Over here!”

Foggy. Doing the exact opposite of what Matt was trying _not_ to do. “Shh!” Matt shushed not exactly sublte either, but there were no inmates near him – thankfully.

Foggy was not in the yard with him, but in a much smaller separate one on his left. There was only a fence separating them and Matt was suddenly hit by the strong urge to hug his friend and tell him everything was going to be alright. But that would break Matt’s Rule #01, fence or no fence. 

Matt tilted his head a little and made sure there was really nobody near. After that, he sat down on the warm grass and heard rustling behind him that told Matt that Foggy did the same on the other side. They sat there for a few peaceful moments in comfortable silence, but then Matt sighed and ripped a few grass strands out of the ground and tore them in smaller pieces in his hands.

“So. How are you holding up in here?” 

Foggy immediately began talking at that, and it was clear that he had missed talking to someone who was not hostile to him. “Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just perfect. It’s a bit of a shame that I will be dead in a few weeks, but hey, what can a man do? Oh, and then there is also the fact that my best friend is now here as well, which does really great things to my faith in this world. Or maybe I should say _lack_ of faith. Pardon my French, but Jesus _fuck_ Matt! How the hell did they catch you with all your ninja moves?”

At this point Foggy finally paused to take a deep breath, which Matt smoothly used to react back. “You don’t have to worry about me. Let me worry about _you_ for once. You are the one in death row, not me. Remember I made you that promise back in college that I would always have your back and get you out of problematic situations?”

“We were drunk,” Foggy pointed out rightfully, “and I’m pretty sure that did not include following me into _freakin’ prison!_ ” That last part Foggy almost shouted at him and Matt quickly shushed at him again. A quick scan of his surroundings told him that a few inmates were looking into their direction now, which was definitely not good.

“Would you keep your voice down? This is prison, not the harbor.” Foggy scoffed at him but said nothing while he threw his hands in the air in defeat, or so Matt assumed he did. “Now, if you would just listen to me – I have a plan, alright? Like, for months I’ve been thinking about this and I’m telling you right now that I’m getting you out of here.” 

Matt sounded much calmer than he actually was, but he was grateful for it. Foggy had to accept the fact that whether he liked it or not Matt was here now. His friend had literally nothing to lose with this: his life would end in little more than a month. Matt’s case was different, but he wasn’t afraid of dying. 

From the flutter in Foggy’s heartbeat Matt could tell that his friend was trying to say something, but could not find the right words. Matt just waited with his head resting on his hand. He faintly heard the shouting I the distance and the thud of a basketball at the other end of the yard. Finally Foggy basically exploded behind him and even Matt was taking by surprise by it. 

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? You're the prettiest man in the room and on top of that you're blind! You might as well just pull down your pants already and bend over right here right now!"

"Foggy!" Matt said half amused half shocked. He did not know what the right way to respond to this was – maybe there wasn’t one. “You know better than anyone that I can take care of myself. If someone even lays as much as a finger on me I’ll break it before the guy can even blink. Come on, you know this. This is just you being the overprotective friend again.”

As grim as the whole situation was, a small smile managed to work its way to Matt’s carefully neutral expression. If Foggy could mother him around like this it meant that he hadn’t thrown himself into complete despair of his situation. Yet.

“Look, time is ticking. We can bicker again some other time. It’s not like we have anywhere else to go, after all-” Foggy snorted loudly and Matt was suddenly glad that his friend had his back to him – “-and I have things to do. One of them is get a new cellmate as quick as possible. The one I have now is… Well, it complicates things. But first, I need to know where I can find the Russians.”

“The Russians?” Foggy’s voice broke on the last word and Matt could hear his heartbeat speed up rapidly. “Matt, you shouldn’t even as much as _glance_ in their direction. They’re bad news man. If someone gets beaten up around here it is very likely that they are the ones behind it. Seriously man, whatever you’re planning, you do _not_ want to get on their bad side. Or any side at all for that manner.” 

“Just tell me where they are. The bleachers? The basketball field? Those guys who are pushing each other around somewhere there on the left?” Matt gestured vaguely in the direction he was talking about and heard Foggy turning around to look.

“What? No, they are over in that corner playing card games or whatever. But-”

Before Foggy could say anything more Matt stood up and smiled down quickly to reassure not only his friend but himself as well. Foggy did not have to tell him the Russians were bad news, but without them he might as well just throw the whole plan out of the window already.There were many ways he could approach this matter and even more ways in which the Russians could react to him, but he had to try _something_. 

After saying goodbye to Foggy Matt took a deep breath and began steadily walking in the right direction. When he had arrived in prison he had assumed he was going to have to wear some sort of jumpsuit, but he was pleasantly surprised that instead of that he could just wear a pair of pants and a blank t-shirt. What the colors of the pieces of clothing were he did not know, and he didn't care too much about all that. 

Matt kept his head down and his hands in his pockets, but he still felt a few men stare at him as he walked past them. He focused his senses on the sounds of cards moving over each other and being thrown on a flat surface. The closer he got, the more clear the growling sounds of Russian over flooded his senses and he _definitely_ knew he was in the right place now. The men in this corner were laughing and jeering at each other and it sounded like there were only three – no, four – men who were actually playing a game of cards. The rest were standing or sitting around the four of them talking to each other of watching the game. Matt was suddenly afraid that he had chosen a bad timing to address them, but now he was already standing in front of them close enough to not be missed by anyone. It got quieter, save from the steady thud of cards hitting the table and men nudging each other to nod at him and whisper to each other. 

Matt felt his lips become numb and his throat was suddenly very dry. He barely managed to clench his hands a little before they began to shake. He hadn’t been so nervous for a very long time. But it was now or never, and he had to speak up before he made a complete fool of himself by just standing there. 

“Vladimir Ranskahov?”

Now it became fully quiet. Even the cards made no sound anymore, which meant he had the attention of the card players now as well. For a few awkward seconds no one said anything at all.

“Who is asking?” A rough voice with a heavy accent spoke up somewhere below him – the card player who was sitting with his back to him. If Matt was right, the man didn’t even turn around while he spoke to him.  
Matt thought for a short moment before deciding to simply answer the question, even though his own one still wasn’t replied to. 

“Matt Murdock. I- I need to get on the working list.” 

Before he could understand what was happening someone grabbed him by the nape of his t-shirt and pushed him right down on the table with a brute force. A small sound of surprise and pain escaped him as he felt the smooth surface of the cards brushing his cheek. But he managed to hold in the yelp of pain that shot up as short nails dug into the skin of his neck. His arms were twisted behind his back in a grip as strong as iron and Matt felt a pang of pure fear in his stomach. They somehow managed to catch him off guard, but he could still escape from this. He could-

“You do not get to demand things from us, _су́ка_. Now _fuck off_ before I break your spine,” the raspy voice said through clenched teeth right next to Matt’s ear. The man’s breath was warm on his skin and smelled like smoke and the stale meal they had all had for breakfast in the mess hall. Much stronger was the smell of sweat and other filth that made Matt’s stomach recoil. 

Matt was pulled off the table again and was shoved brutally away. The Russians all laughed sharply as Matt barely kept his footing on the uneven ground. His cheeks burned slightly out of humiliation and anger and he wanted nothing more than to punch all of them in the face until their jaws broke. But starting a fight with any of them right now would mean a certain death. Matt did not even pretend to think that the guards would step in – it was clear that the Russians had some kind of deal with them, as ‘normal’ humans to form a buffer against the Inhumans.

He desperately wanted to punch at least someone, but before he could do that he bit out: “I know where you can find Fisk.”

The laughter died away as quickly as it had begun. Another Russian at the card table threw his cards down before slowly rising from his seat. Matt could feel sharp eyes staring at him and he tried not to stiffen up as the man slowly got closer to him. The Russian that had grabbed Matt now tried to stop the second man from approaching Matt, but the man continued to walk until he was standing right in front of Matt. This guy smelled very similar to the first man, but there was something different about him. He practically radiated authority and appeared to be more composed than the other one. Still, a red light began flashing in Matt’s head that screamed _‘Danger! Danger!’._

The smell of smoke got abruptly caught off as the man put out his cigarette and stamped it into the ground in front of Matt’s feet. Then, he was grabbed by the neck again, although this time he didn’t feel nails plunging into his flesh.

“I am Vladimir,” the man said in a soft drawling accent. “And you tell me where to find Fisk. _Now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _су́ка_ = bitch
> 
> Thanks for the kind comments so far! Hope you guys liked this chapter as well. How Matt still has his abilities right now will be explained in due time. ~


End file.
